


Day off

by Vereesa



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereesa/pseuds/Vereesa
Summary: "Would you like me to stay?" It's too dark to see, but Lightning imagines a sly grin on Vanille's face.





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy.. So if you were in the LightxVan fandom back in 2011 and this seems familiar.. well, that's because I'm cross posting my old fics from ffnet here, so I can at least have a backup in case those fic get lost. Keeping all my flaws in all the fic I repost from my old account because I guess it adds to the charm.

"I want to know why it is that," Lightning presses against Vanille's back, the girl is seated between her legs and grumbling over a game she has just rented, "you decided to play this here when you have a home of your own."

"Yeah, but Fang's got 'Breau over," Vanille shrugs, the gesture lifts Lightning's head slightly and forces the older woman to remove her chin from its perch on her shoulder. "Anyway, you have a better television, and I haven't seen you since last month!"

"Yes, and this is  _quality_  bonding." Lightning drawls, her grip around her girlfriend's waist tightens however, and the gesture causes Vanille to giggle lightly.

"You love it." She throws back, and the pink haired woman only responds with a light peck on her exposed neck. She's not interested in video games herself, but she has to admit that she enjoys watching Vanille play. It's often rewarding afterward, anyway.

Her character dies for the fourth time that afternoon, just as Vanille thinks she's getting the hang of it, she eventually gives up on playing seriously, "would you like to try?"

"You know I'm not good with these things."

"Oh come on, I'll even set it to easy, just for you!" The soldier can't see her face, but she can hear the teasing smile in her voice and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine." She finally complies, and she releases her grip around the young redhead's waist and takes the black controller in her hands. Vanille covers them in her own, they're smaller than her's and she notes that it makes guiding her a little more difficult for the Pulsian, but she doesn't give up. Soon enough, Lightning is creating her own character in some fantasy realm she doesn't really care to know the name of, she notes that the creation is slightly deeper than other games Vanille has played, but she doesn't have the patience to jump into details, so she makes a plain character. The redhead calls her dull, she only smiles and resumes playing the game.

She likes when Vanille guides her movements, the way her thumb presses against her own, urging her to push the analog stick in certain directions, or when she prods her to push the triggers on top of the controller. She knows that if Vanille would only tell her how to play, she could do these things on her own, but there wouldn't be any fun in that.

Soon she's roaming the world on a white horse that she affectionately calls Odin, Vanille chuckles and calls her a dork, but she nuzzles closer against her body and mutters, "see, I knew you'd like this game."

"It's nice to look at," Lightning admits, but it's starting to make her head hurt and she returns the controller to Vanille, who 'saves' the game and shuts off the system. The television goes off, and soon the two of them are sitting in a now dark room, they admire the view from the living room's ceiling-to-floor window. Outside, the ocean is as black as the sky, save for the rippling reflection of the moon hanging bright and full. The light leaks into the room, but barely reaches the two.

"I didn't realize it was getting late," the Pulsian is the first to break the silence, sounding as though she were ready to depart, yet she remains seated, and the pink haired woman shifts slightly. She likes having her girlfriend this close, but her legs are starting to fall asleep, and soon they both have to stand and stretch their stiff limbs. "I should probably go home now.."

"Maybe.." Lightning mutters, but she doesn't want her to go. It's been a month, and with the soldier's unpredictable work schedule, she doesn't know when they'll be able to see each other again.

"what's the rush, anyway?" The redhead grabs the soldier's hands and hesitates for a moment, almost as though she's asking for permission and it takes Lightning a moment to realize that she wants to spend the night.

"Mm, and you said Lebreau was over at your place."

"Would you like me to stay?" It's too dark to see, but Lightning imagines a sly grin on Vanille's face. She doesn't answer, but instead pulls the girl towards her room, and she hears Vanille chuckle and comment about how she doesn't waste time, but damn if she wants to make up for her month of absence.

Halfway to her room, Lightning thinks that maybe Vanille should come over and play video games more.


End file.
